Fate Crossing
by Pink Envy 11
Summary: A Twisted Story! It combines CCS/Cardcaptors and Harry Potter! See how everyone gets along. With New Adventures, New Humor, New Fantasy, New Loves New Friends, and New Enimes! Where Two Fates Cross!
1. Prologue

                                                    **Author's Note:**

Okay so the 1st chapter was going to be the beginning to my story.  But when I finished it, it came out to be so long and pretty boring that I thought that it was just like one big Prologue.  It was the exact thing that I was trying to avoid because I hate a boring beginning in books.  It just makes me not want to read the rest of the book. (In which I usually don't.)I didn't want to waste my hard work. (For it did take a long time)  SO if figured just leave it there, and give a summary of what happened in the chapter as a prologue.  So here it is.  Thanks for reading it!

                                                                  Prologue 

        Well, it was one day when Sakura Avalon, Li Syaoran, Madison Taylor, Tori Avalon, and Julian Star all got a letter from an owl. It was a letter saying that they were accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. They all had been in doubt of it, but according to Kero it was all true.  So they all talked to each other, and decided to go.  Li's watcher, Mr. Ling, would be there tour guide in England, for Li's family was familiar with England and the school.  It was the start of a new adventure! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Owl's Letter

Hey this is Pink Envy…I'm the author of this story. I was reading some other fan fictions, so I decided to make my own. This story is about Cardcaptors and Harry Potter. A Twisted Story!  E-mail me either flame mail or fan mail! pinkenvy11@hotmail.com

       ~Envy

PS- This story is going to be like a real book, so if you are looking for a short, funny story to read. I advise you not to read this, but if you are looking for a good fan fiction story. Please Read On!

                                                           Authors Note           This story takes place after the Sakura transformed all the Clow cards into Sakura cards, and defeated Eli.  As for Harry Potter, it is going to be his first year at Hogwarts.  The beginning of the story might be the same as the Harry Potter And the Sorcerers Stone, but from then on it will not follow the structure of the book, because that would be to predictable. As for Cardcaptors, I know that there are two versions of CCS. (Cardcaptors the American version, and Cardcaptor Sakura the Japanese Version) In my story I am going to be using a little of both, so if you don't understand some parts, e-mail me. Here are the names I am going to use in the story. The right side is the Japanese name, and the Left is the American. The name in italics is going to be the name that I use: 

Sakura Kinomoto…………………………………………**_Sakura Avalon_**

**_Li Syaoran_**…………………………………………………..Lee Showran

Mei Ling (I don't know last name)…………………………**_Meilin Ray_**

Tomoyo Daidouji……………………………………………**_Madison Taylor_**

Touya Kinomoto……………………………………………**_Tori Avalon_**

Yukito (I don't know last name)……………………………**_Julian Star_**

****

Well that's it hope you like the story!

                               Chapter 1: The Owl's Letter 

            It was like any other normal day for Sakura Avalon, Li Syaoran, Meilin Ray, Tori Avalon, Julian Star, and Madison Taylor, or so they thought.  The day was hot and humid in their town, for it was in mid-Summer.  Sakura was sweeping outside of her house, Li was reading comic books, Meilin was in Hong Kong helping her family, (Remember her Grandmother is sick) Tori was watching TV, Julian was over Tori's house watching TV with him and Madison was playing with her new high-tech gadgets, when it came.  

Sakura got hers first. As she was sweeping, all of a sudden an owl came and swooped down from the sky and landed on a tree near her. 'Hmm…that's strange, its in the middle of the day, I don't think that owls come out at this time,' she thought.  But she kept sweeping, hoping to go inside soon to relieve her of the scorching heat. "Hoo!" said the owl as it flew down just a few feet from Sakura's head, and it kept hooing as if to get her attention. Well it worked. As soon as Sakura noticed the owl, she also noticed that it was holding a letter.  So she took it from its claws, and sat down on her front steps. It read.

Dear Miss Avalon,

            You will be pleased to hear that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  We have observed you and your comrades and we are pleased with your results.  We now invite you to join us here at the academy.  A list of what you will need for this school year is attached.  We look forward to seeing you in September.

Sincerely,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

        At that note, Sakura ran inside the house.  She soon came the family room where Tori and Julian have been watching TV.  When she entered, she saw them each reading a letter.

        "Tori! Tori!" Sakura yelled with as much breath as she had left.  She waved her letter in the air.

        "Yeah squirt.  Let me guess.  An owl came by you and gave you a letter from some school stating that you got accepted to it.  Am I right?" he said sarcastically.

        "Hey how did you know?" Sakura asked.

        "Well, you see these letters?" he said as he waved them. "We got them too,"

        "Oh, you too Julian?" 

        "Yup. Do you believe in this stuff? It's probably just a joke from your friends," Julian explained.

        "I don't know. That's what I thought when I got the Clowcards.  But these letters look pretty real," Sakura said to them.  "I'll call my friends just to see if they are doing this, and if this is real," she said.  She rushed to the phone, but before she could pick it up, it rang. "Hello?" she said.

        "Hey, it's me Madison!"

        "Oh hey, I was just going to call you,"

        "Cool.  Well…did you get a strange letter today?" Madison asked in a serious tone

        "Yeah, that's what I was going to ask you about.  Was it from a school?"

        "Yep.  Do you believe this?  I do.  You see I told you and Kero that I was magical,"

        "That's it!  If there were a school, Kero would know!  I'm going to go ask him!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran up the stairs still with the phone to her ear.  "KERO!!!" She yelled.  

        "Huh? What?" he responded.  She ran into her room to see that Kero was playing video games.

        "Do you know about a school called Hogwarts?"

        "What?!?!? Yeah I now, but how do you?" He asked.  Just then a sound came from his game that he seemed to forget about when Sakura mentioned Hogwarts. "Oh man!!" he said with frustration for he had just died in his game.

        "Well, I got this letter today, and so did Madison," she explained to him.

        "Oh, well that's great news!" he said.

        "Wait, so this is for real?"

        "Yeah, what did you think it was some joke?" he said as he laughed.

        "Ah…no, why would I think that, I'm not stupid or anything," she said trying to cover up that she did actually think that.

        "You should be glade you got a letter from them, they are a very prestigious school yea now.  It's located in England," he said very happily.

        "Wow really?" she said, "Cool! I might just attend this school!"

        "What?  You got accepted into it? You didn't tell me that!  Well, if you did I'm going to make you go!  It will increase your power!" he exclaimed.

        "Hello?" It was Madison; Sakura totally forgot that she was on the phone. 

        "Oh, I'm so sorry Madison, I totally forgot that you were on the phone," she said trying not to laugh at her stupidity.  "Thanks Kero!" she said as she left the room.

        "Guess what?" she said when all of a sudden Madison interrupted.

        "Yah I herd you and Kero talking, it's so great that it's in England!  Hey, if you and I got it do you think Li did too?" Madison asked curiously. 

        "He probably would, considering that Julian AND Tori both got it," Sakura replied.

        "Great, it would be the whole gang back together again.  Let me call Li on three way hold on," she said as she started to dial Li's number

        "Hello?"

        "Hey Li! It's me Madison and Sakura!" Madison jumped with excitement.

        "Yeah long time no talk," said Sakura shyly.

        "Yah did you get a letter?" asked Madison.

        "Yeah, from Hogwarts…wait you got one too?  Well, I have to go my mom is making me,"

        "Oh, well I don't know if my mom would let me, but Sakura, Tori and Julian might have a chance," Madison replied sadly.

        "Tori and Julian got letters too?!?!" He said with confusion. "Sakura are you there?"

        "Huh? Oh yes I'm still here," she said with hardly any expression. "Well I'm going to go ask my dad, see you later," she said as she hung up the phone.  She ran down stairs, and asked her dad.  He was totally fine with it.  Surprisingly, he made no fuss over it.  So she called Madison and Li back and said that Tori and she could go to the school.  When she said that she could hear Li squeal with excitement.  After all he did miss her and still like her.  Almost soon after that Madison said that she could go, but she would have to go everywhere with an adult, because her mom wouldn't be able to get away from her work, not even to say good-bye at the airport.  Which wasn't a problem, because Li's Guardian in America was going to escort them everywhere in England.  They soon found that every one could come, and Li's Guardian would escort them all. Sakura was so excited, that she could hardly wait!  She would be able to hang out with all her friends again.  From then on Sakura counted the days until they would leave for England. And it came around quickly.


End file.
